Konoha's Failure
by Junin0019
Summary: What happens when everything and everyone you know is destroyed....
1. Chapter 1: The End Of The Beginning

Konoha's failure

Disclaimer: Naruto

Note: This is my first story so please do not blaze it...

Chapter 1: The begining of The End

As the blonde woman stands up she glares at what is happening to her village. Her eyes were filled with anger as her feet began to leave the office to fight. Meanwhile Naruto was with Sakura, Kiba, and Neji battling off the enemy.

"Naruto watch out!!" Cried out the pink haired girl as the explosive kunai went into her head.

"Sakura-Chan!!!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted as his eyes were filled with rage. "Naruto what can we do these nins are to strong!?" Anounced the boy with his dog.

Naruto began to run towards the ninja that killed Sakura. Once he got to him his eyes widened and he began talk "How could you!?...Sasuke!!!!" As Naruto talked a large scream came from Neji and Kiba. Even more anger grew.

Sasuke's frown became a grin. "How could I Naruto?... Think of it! I need more power! Theres only one way!..." Sasuke started his Chidori Nagashi.

Naruto eyes became low as Sasuke came towards him " By killing me you become stronger...Just as Itachi said in that battle the Mangekyo can only be obtained by killing your best friend..."

"Naruto!!!" Shouted the young blonde nin cried out as she used the last of her power for him "Shintenshin No Jutsu" She appeared in the body of Sasuke but for a short amount of time.

She began to run towards her body with the chidori and impaling herself "Naruto run!!!!!"

"Ino..." He snapped back and began to run towards the village gate with Tsunade coming beside him.

Naruto frowned as he saw what had happened to Sakura and the others. Sakura wasbrain blasted, Neji was tackled by 90 ninja, Akamaru was being skinned and they forced Kiba to eat him, Ino sacrificed herself. This was all Sasuke's fault, Naruto had now hated Sasuke even more. There was only one place that could help Naruto and Tsunade.

"Naruto..." said the woman, "Yes Hokage-Sama?" His continued in a low voice. She had a worried face for Naruto "We have failed.." She said as the tears rushed down her face. "No we haven't...Sasuke will die!" He yelled as anger grew more on his face.

As they got to the Sand village the guards had welcomed them "Hokage-sama" They said as they bowed. "Where is Gaara?!" She questioned.

"The Kazekage is in his office!" Answered Baki.

Naruto and Tsunade followed Baki towards the office...She discussed why the village couldn't win the battle as they walked. "Naruto you saw all those nin out there and surely you should know that Orochimaru has definitly been controling them..." Tsunade explained as they went up staircases. "Not even the 3rd could fight that many at once..." She was stopped as Naruto Shouted "Konohamaru!!!! We have to go back Hokage-sama!"

"Naruto!... He is dead...Sasuke peirced his head with the heavenly sword...then burned Moegi and tore off the feet of Udon thus leaving him to bleed to death with shurikens in his hands.." Tsunade explained as tears rushed down Naruto's face.

"Is that Naruto?" Asked a blonde young woman. "I think that is...Wow I haven't seen him since the Chunin Exams!" Answered her brother. The girl and her brother greeted Tsunade and Naruto into the room.

Author note: I know it is kind of short and yet again it is my first story please do not blaze me...


	2. Chapter 2: Lovers Pain

Disclaimer: Naruto

Note: I already told you whats going on in the last chapter so yeah same here.

Chapter 2: Pains Lover

"Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara...You should know them already Naruto..." Tsunade sentenced to Naruto. Naruto' eyes were rage as he looked towards the ground."Naruto are you okay?!" Temari questioned as his face turned pale as a ghost.

"Take him to an medical room now!" Exclaimed Gaara... "Yes!" Answered Temari and Kankuro.

Kankuro and Temari began to walk away as Kankuro held Naruto..."Couldn't that woman just have healed him right there?" Questioned the blonde "She was just in war with that missing ninja..." She is to weak right now.

Temari stopped walking as her eyes widend "Wait how do you know if it just happened?!?!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kankuro grinned as smoke went around him with a "Poof" sound "Your smarter than I expected...Heh...Ill be taking Naruto off your hands" Sasuke said to the blonde as he threw an explosive kunai at her leg. He ran out the window with Naruto in his grip.

She quickly grabbed th kunai and threw it at the wall and started to run as the pain grew larger to her...The explosive wave caught up to her and pushed her heavely towards the wall. "AAAAAHHHH!!!!!" She yelled as the blood began to drip down to the floor after she got off the wall.

Gaara and Tsunade heard the scream and ran towards the medical room hall. "Temari!" Gaara yelled as he saw his sister on the floor close to death.

Meanwhile Sasuke made it to the village wall and walked down the narrow alley. "Naruto, your blood will soon be on my hands!. Sauke said looking at Naruto's passed out face.

"Who did this!?" Tsunade questioned Temari as she woke up. "That Uchiha boy with the sword!" Temari explained in a low voice .

"Sauke!" Tsunade shouted. "Gaara we need to find Naruto now..His life is in great danger!"

"Yes!" Gaara answered. "Im coming too!" Said the girl..."No! You need to rest!" Gaara announced.

"Wait I may have enough chakra to heal her wounds" She began to use hand signs to preform her justu "Shosen Jutsu!" Her hands surounded in chakra run over Temari's body. "Is that good enough?" Asked Tsunade..."Oh my god I feel like I've never been hurt!" Yelled Temari.

"Orichimaru-Sama! Sasuke is back!" Yelled Kabuto as he glared at Sasuke. "Good you have captured the body of Naruto...Did the ninja I sent to help you made an importance to your battle?" Asked the pale man. Sasuke kneeled to Orochimaru putting the body on the floor "Yes they did!" Replied Sasuke."Wait a second! I told you to kill Naruto to get more power not knock him out!" The man yelled.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" came from Sasuke as he drew his sword. Sasuke appeared behind Kabuto knowing that Orochimaru could only use his legs. The sword peirced towards Kabuto's spine thus fracturing his legs and arms. "Im done taking orders from you guys!" The words that had came out Sasuke's mouth suprised Orochimaru. The sword went through Kabuto's neck like butter.

"You fool now how are you gonna get power if you kill me!?" Shouted out the man. Sasuke's hands moved in very fast motions , as the jutsu was completed the cursed seal began to absorb Orochimaru's life form and power. "Thats how you old bastered!"

Meanwhile Gaara, Tsunade, and Temari followed Sasuke's foot prints towards the base. Naruto please be okay! those words came from the minds of Temari and Tsunade.

When the trio got to the hideout they saw the passed out body of Naruto infront of a shadowy throne..."Naruto!" Yelled the girl as she ran towards the body.

Bright yellow eyes opened as the girl grabbed the body... Snakes went to her and constricted her body 'AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! I can't breathe!!!!!!!!AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"Orochimaru Let Her Go!" Yelled Tsunade... "There is no Orochimaru here!" Shouted a demonic voice.. Sasuke came out the shadow and his shirt was burned off leaving the seal to show. "Orochimaru is dead now and so shall Naruto be!" Snakes went to Naruto's body as well and bringing his body to Sasuke.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Naruto was outside the gate holding Kyuubi and his eyes awoke. "Your going to die if you do not release me!" Explained the huge nine-tailed fox. "Help me Kyuubi please I don't want to die!"

Naruto's body was surounded in the flamed chakra. "Not again! I won't let you!" Sasuke's poisioning chakra peirced through Naruto's body stopping the chakra from flowing...

Note: Naruto is not dead or is he????? Wait for next Chapter to come and you will find out.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Start

Disclaimer: Naruto

Note: Yeah chapter 3 the moment is comming close...

Chapter 3: A New Start

"Naurto!" Tsunade yelled as Gaara used his sand to attack Sasuke... Sasuke dodged the sand and went up to Gaara to fight...

After activating the Sharingan, Sasuke noticed that Tsunade was healling Naruto' wounds...

"You stupid whore!!" Sasuke shouted as he peirced through Tsunade's neck...suddenly the body and Tsunade turned into smoke as the real Tsunade attacked Sasuke from the back and Kyuubi Naruto attacked from above..."Sasuke you will die!" Naruto said as his 4 tails wrapped around Sasuke burning his skin.. "Naruto! Where did you get this power!?" Sasuke said as being squeezed.

"Naruto! No let him go!" Said a voice from the shadow... "My brother has to survive!" Itachi muttered as he grabbed Naruto's Shoulder..."Join us! With your power you can get what you desire!" Itachi demanded as he looked at him.

Naruto's raged face turned to sorrow as the offer was made. He then looked at Tsunade, Temari, and Gaara's faces at cunfusion that this Akatsuki member said this..."Sasuke must die though!" The demonic voice said to Itachi...

"My brother is a fool and deserves nothing but hatred!" Itachi said as he walked away into the shadows..."I'll come when your decision is made!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke throw up from pain on the floor and then to the three that had helped him..."I don't know what to say... My friends or revenge!?" His eyes then closed and opened again with the face of evil on him..."I choose revenge!'

"Naruto don't be a fool!" The three yelled as their eyes widend.. Naruto headed their way and suddenly he attacked..There was no challenge in Temari, but Gaara put up a challenge. Gaara used his sand coffin but when the sand got around Naruto's body it all burned from the chakra. "Naruto you leave me no choice but to...!" Tsunade shouted as a ransengan went straight to her face...

"But to.. What?! Fight me!?!" Naruto's teeth bit through Gaara's arms and legs holding him down as Naruto used the 'Uzamki Naruto Rendan' on him..

Itachi then came and looked at Naruto. "You have chosen wisely Naruto," Itachi commented.

Sasuke had gotten up and in shock he saw Naruto following Itachi... He got a look at his face and saw a demon and nothing more...

"So this is the child whom weilds the nine tailed fox in him!" A mysterious voice aplied as its faded away... "Naruto!" Naruto had remembered the screamm that Sakura had let out in Konoha. "Sakura-chan.." He whispered as tears went down his face...What have I done?! Im no better than Sasuke or Orochimaru...I've betrayed Tsunade for revenge! Naruto Uzamaki is a dumbass...

"Naruto it is time to let the past go... You cannot change what has happened!" Itachi said as he led Naruto to his new teamate... "Naruto your new teamate is Deidara!" Itachi comanded from the leader's words that Deidara must train Naruto...

"This is the runt that I must train!? He's nothing more than a sob bag...I mean look at him...He looks like he is about to cry! Go home to your mother!" Deidara said as he smirked...

Naruto's eyes were filled with furry..."Grrr!" Naruto grolwed with anger as he ran towards Diedara swinging at him...

I knew getting this runt mad would make him fight instead of sobbing... Now to get him to forget the past!

Deidara had dodged all the swings and than made Naruto punch the wall until his arms were swollen and bleeding..

After days of training Naruto and Deidara went with Hidan to Takigakure to invade and destroy..."Naruto its time to see how the training payed off!" Deidara shouted as they jumped from roof to roof looking for people to fight.. "Are you sure Naruto is ready Deidara!?" Hidan replied.

After more training Im aiming for Sasuke! Naruto thought as he smirked...

Naruto! Now you surely will die! You did something I would never think of! Sasukeshouted in his mind as he looked for a way to get people to help him... He then stopped and remembered that he had sealed Orochimaru inside of him..."Naruto I know a way that I can win!" He muttered as he began to walk towards the way to Konoha...

Note: Okay I know it isn't perfect or good but still it is my first story so...Yeah...Nothing more to say...


End file.
